


we're good.

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is playing with Troye's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're good.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> This [tumblr post](http://phhantastic.tumblr.com/post/123441659085/httptronnie-tronnorfravan-talkingtronnor) gave me a lot of feelings.

When Troye first laid his head in Connor’s lap, it freaked him out.

Because he’s not entirely used to being so open about being intimate around whoever yet. Kurt and Emma are both _right there_ and fully aware of what is happening. Even though he’s spent almost as much time with Emma as he has with Troye, it still doesn’t feel completely natural. Besides, he’s never been one to show affection openly.  
Connor hasn’t dared to glance over in their direction yet; he’s not even looking at Troye.

His hands moved from his lap the same moment Troye laid his head down and he doesn’t know if Troye noticed that or if he is noticing that he’s freaking out.

Curling his legs, Troye is getting comfortable, shuffling a bit where he lies. He’s feeling Troye’s eyes on him and when Connor looks down, they catch eye contact.

“Hi,” Troye whispers, asking so much more with that simple word; _Are you alright? This is okay? We good?_

And it’s scary and alright at the same time, because while this is new and scary but exciting, they are good. So good.

Because, _shit_ , this is how it’s supposed to be. This is how they’re allowed to act with each other no matter who is in they room. They can do this. And Connor thinks he hasn’t quite grasped that yet.

Connor has never been this in love before. Where, in Troye’s presence, he can be completely comfortable. And step by step, he’s becoming more comfortable with being with Troye in that way; in the boyfriend-way. Where it’s okay to put one hand on his knee simply because he needs to touch him, or kiss his hair if Connor thinks he’s being cute or cuddling with him on the couch after a long day while others are around. It started with their closest, mutual friends and then his sister and then Troye’s family.

And now Troye is resting his head in Connor’s lap with his friends right there and doesn’t seem to have a care in the world so surely Connor shouldn’t either.

He thinks about all the other times they’ve been like this – how often they’ve been like this – and he pretends this is just one of those times. 

So when Troye looks back at him after listening to Emma for a while, Connor gives him a smile to answer him from before that yes, _I’m alright, this is okay – we’re good._

Poking Troye’s nose makes him giggle, and Connor too, and they probably look so ridiculous right now but Connor decides not to be bothered at all.

He’s learned not to apologise for himself, he won’t apologise for being happy and in love. 

Connor twirls a lock out of Troye’s curly fringe around his finger for a moment before digging his fingers into Troye’s hair, his mop of curls that is for once not drenched in hair products, it’s soft. As Connor lightly massage his scalp, a satisfying sigh is escaping from Troye’s slightly parted lips in the same moment he closes his eyes.  
Connor moves on to simply playing with his hair while watching Troye’s steady breathing underneath him. In the corner of his eyes, he can see Emma and Kurt at the other end of the couch passionately engaging in a conversation about something they saw on twitter, he thinks, he sort of zoned out from the conversation a while ago. They’re as uninterested in Troye and him as they are in them and for Connor; this is a great way of hanging out, at least for right now. Even though it shouldn’t matter, he can’t help but to feel a little relieved, allowing himself to truly enjoy the moment.

Connor allows himself to pour out his feelings for a second when he, rather uncomfortably for his back, leans down to place an upside-down kiss on Troye’s lips, long enough for Troye to understand what is happening and he’s getting kissed back, pressing a little more, and when he sits up again, Troye’s eyes blink open because, _did he really just do that?_

Connor’s wrinkling his nose because, _yes, he really did._

Minutes pass and he’s now twirling locks around his fingers again and again, Troye is still laying quietly with his eyes shut again, one arm thrown over Connor’s legs with a thumb slowly stroking back and forth over the fabric of Connor’s jeans.


End file.
